United We Stand
by Spirit of Aura
Summary: Many people do the same old 'watching their movie' with HTTYD, ROTG, Brave and Tangled. But this story not only has the big four but my favorite movies growing up. Read to find out and rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 HTTYD

**This is my first fanfiction where I need the movies dialogue. I own nothing except my name, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless cheered after their death defying stunt. Hiccup threw his arms up cheering, "YEAH" as Toothless shot a plasma blast. Just as they where about to fly through it a rainbow colored light engulfed them. The same light consumed all the vikings as well as the dragons.

...

Jack watched Jamie tell Sophie and his mom about his wild sled ride through the town, when another rainbow light sucked them up, as well as Jamie's friend, the Guardians and a planning Pitch.

...

A browned haired girl sat at the edge of a frozen pond, then a light flashed and the girl disappeared.

...

Merida finished feeding Angus, and would you believe it, a rainbow light flashed around her and the rest of the royal family.

...

Rapunzel sighed, watching her mother leave, when a light flashed engulfed her, Mother Gothal, Flynn and the King and Queen.

...

Oh pouted as Tip flew the car away from the gas station with a very smug smile on her face. Then a light flashed causing them, Kyle, Captain Smek, and Lucy Tucci to disappear.

...

Quasimodo sat watching the people of Paris, and all of a sudden flash of rainbow light consumed his, Judge Frollo, two gypsies, a goat, and a captain of the guard.

...

Everyone landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

"What is going on!" The muffled yell of Stoick the Vast. Hiccup snickered at his father's misfortune.

Then another flash appeared and girl emerged from the light. Her white hair was waist length and shone in the light. She wore a navy blue t-shirt that said "Born Barefoot, Staying Barefoot" with brown shorts, her feet bare. A crystal pendent hung around her neck seemingly changing colors as she scanned the crowd.

"Hello there. My names Spirit of Aura, but you can call me Aura, Guardian of Truth, Rider of the Woolly Howl Frostwind, Epic Sorcerer and Archer." She introduced with a bow. Suddenly a big blue blur landed beside Aura.

"DRAGON!" The Vikings charged, the three Boov passed out in fright, the Guardians shrunk back standing in front of the children, Fergus did the same. Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Tip, and Quasimodo( who was hiding in the shadows) looked on curiously at the pale blue dragon. Just as the Vikings reached it a bright blue shield surrounded the beast, causing the Vikings to bounce off.

"I would like it if you didn't attack my dragon, thank you." She glared at the Vikings, then scanned the crowd and frowned, looking to the shadows. Quasi's eyes widened as Aura walked toward him with a small smile.

"You can come out, I won't let anyone hurt you." She smiled warmly, holding a hand out for him to take. He glanced from the girl's hand to her face, the warm smile still plastered on her face. Tentatively, he grasped her hand , allowing her to lead him into the light. The silence around them broke as people gasped. Quasi shuffled, hiding behind Aura as people looked at him in horror. Everything was still, that was until Hiccup started walking toward them.

"Hiccup, what are you doing get back here!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup froze in a step, glancing back to his father, huffed and continued toward the two. He stopped when he reached them, smiling.

"Hi, my names Hiccup." He held out his hand in offering, Quasi looked at Aura, seeing her smile he slowly came out.

"Q-Quasimodo, you're-you're not scared?" Quasi stuttered taking his hand.

"I've recently learned not to judge someone by their appearance." Aura beamed at Hiccup and then remembered.

"I almost forgot. We have a few more guests." She pointed to the Vikings, " And if any of you attack them, I'll skin ya, got it." Her eyes and pendent turned red. Another flash and the colony of dragons appeared. The Vikings got ready to charge but a warning look for their host, stopped them.

"Um, Ms. Humans-person?" Oh raised his hand, "Could you explain why we are here?"

"Of course!" She laughed, "I brought you all to watch a movie, and for those of you that don't know what a movie is, it's a bunch of moving pictures. Now it you would please take your seats, we will begin." She instructed the group to their seats and noticed Jack was still in the same position.

"Jack!" He perked up at his name. "Come on, everyone can see." Jacks eyes flew across the room, seeing everyone. A widen smile made it way onto his face as he flew over to sit between Hiccup and Emma.

"Now I present, How To Train Your Dragon." With that the lights in the room dimmed.

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk.**

Everyone in the room, minus Aura jumped when Hiccups voice sounded.

 **It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

 ** _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

 ** _The camera drifts closer, circling._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

 ** _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._ **

**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._ **

**HICCUP**

 **...dragons.**

 _ **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE** **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**_

"For once, would you just stay in the house." Stoick groaned. Hiccup looked down.

"Stoick you do realize the house was on fire, right?" Aura pointed out.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"OH, like you don't." Gobber stated.

"I never said I didn't."

 _ **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

"HA, what name could be worse than Hiccup!" Snotlout laughed.

"Oh I don't know. I think Snotlout is a lot worse." Aura grinned as the children laughed.

 **(CONT"D) Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

 _ **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

 **VIKING (FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

The group laughed as the said viking blushed.

 ** _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

"I would but it's on fire, thank you very much."

 **HICCUP**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

"Can't it's on fire, remember?"

 **HICCUP .**

 **Ack.**

"Just Ack?" Jack asked.

 ** _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep, just Ack.**

Jack blinked.

 ** _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._ **

**STOICK**

 **Hiccup!?**

 **(accusingly; to the crowd)**

 **What is he doing out again?!**

"His bloody house is on fire!" Merida yelled.

"Merida, a princess does not raise her voice." Elinor scolded. Merida groaned.

 **(TO HICCUP)**

 **What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 ** _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 ** _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

Stoick sat straighter, even if that was just a rumor.

 ** _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._ **

**STOICK (barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK**

 **Any Night Furies?**

The said Night Fury perked up.

 **VIKING #1**

 **None so far.  
**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED)**

 **Good.**

 **VIKING**

 **Hoist the torches!**

 ** _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._ **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 ** _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 ** _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._ **

Hiccup buries his head in his hands as everyone laughs.

 **GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 ** _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

 **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"OI, who are you callin' meathead, fishbone!" Gobber yelled.

"Who are you calling fishbone, meathead" Hiccup shot back.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

 **STOICK**

 **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 ** _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 ** _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

"If you think I would ever go for you. You're dead wrong." Astrid growled causing Hiccup to flinch back.

"At least he doesn't flirt with you every chance he gets!" Aura snapped, "Besides Hiccup deserve better than you, cause all you've ever been is mean and nasty to him and yes I'm using clean language right now because there children here."

"What was that, dragon-freak?!" Astrid snarled.

"You heard me you *huglausi beiskaldi*!" Aura bit back causing the vikings to gasp. (I'll leave the meaning at the bottom)

"What did you call me?!"

"A huglausi beiskaldi and I'm am done with you." Aura waved her hand causing Astrid to disappear a flash of light. "Geez, I can't stand her."

"Ssssssoooooo... what did you call her?" Jamie asked.

"That's for the vikings and me to know and for you to never find out." Aura smiled cheerfully.

"Now back to the movie!"

 ** _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._ **

"Okay, we look awesome" Tuffnut boasted.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

 ** _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)**

 **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

 **GOBBER**

 **You can't lift a hammer.**

"Yes I can just not very well!"

 **You can't swing an axe.**

"That on the other hand is very true."

 _ **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... you can't even throw one of these.**

 ** _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._ **

**HICCUP (ready with the answer)**

 **Okay fine, but...**

 ** _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

 ** _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._ **

"Cool, it would be awesome with snowball fights" Jack muttered.

"Right, cause that's the last thing you need Frostbit." Bunny stated.

 **VIKING**

 **Arggh!**

 **GOBBER**

 **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup.**

 **If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 ** _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **... this.**

"You just pointed to all of him!" Tip scowled.

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED)**

 **But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCUP (THREATENING)**

 **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING)**

 **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP**

 **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT) There will be consequences!**

"Oh yeah, ya just got to give it another five years!" Aura said fanning herself, blushing.

 _ **Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

"See I can pick up a sword, it's just they're to big." Hiccup pouted.

 **GOBBER**

 **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 ** _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders huff. They should be worth more than that.

 ** _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles all shared a look. That meant mate, right?

 _ **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

The spark heads let out a few sparks of joy at their ranking.

 ** _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._ **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR**

 **Fire!**

 ** _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Nightmares flared up, letting out joyful roars.

"I would like my lair to stay up, thank you." Aura stated. The Dragons looked sheepish before their flames when out.

 ** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._ **

**STOICK**

 **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 ** _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound._ **

Hiccup smiled at the sound.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 ** _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS. EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._ **

**STOICK**

 **JUMP!**

 ** _KABOOM_! **

**_The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 ** _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Snotlout and the twins burst out laughing. "U-Useless, killing a d-dragon, HAHA, that's a good one" They kept laughing until a sudden blast of ice landed inches from them.

The guardian instantly look at the winter spirit, who gripped his staff, looking away innocently.

"Perfect guardian material." North whisper to the others.

 ** _IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!" Stoick roared at Gobber, who just shrugged.

 _ **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face. EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 ** _ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._ **

**STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They're not devils" Hiccup hissed under his breath.

 ** _ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._ **

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 ** _KABLAM_!**

 _ **The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

* * *

huglausi beiskaldi- cowardly bitch

Well that will be the end for now. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Always love these type of stories and have been wanting to write on, so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2 HTTYD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my name so please enjoy

* * *

Silence filled the room. Then suddenly the Vikings burst into cheer.

"You did it Hiccup!" cheers of his name resonated through out the hall but Hiccup could only look down in shame.

"I'm sorry bud." He whisper as the cheers continued.

"SHUT IT, I WANT TO WATCH!" Aura yelled. The Vikings instantly settled down.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 _ **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

Everyone- minus Gothel, Pitch and Frollo- laughed.

 ** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._ **

"Nice scream Useless!" Snotlout and the twins fell over clutching their sides in laugher.

"I doubt you scream is any better, Snotface." Jack snapped.

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 ** _IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available._**

 ** _The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._**

 ** _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

 ** _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

 ** _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry, dad.**

"He's you're father!" Jack, Quasi(who blushed brightly after) and Merida yelled. Hiccup only nodded.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._ **

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK**

 **-STOP! Just...stop.**

"You're not even listening." Clopin frowned.

 ** _He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

 ** _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 ** _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._ **

Several snickered.

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not anymore."

 **STOICK**

 **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

"But it's not his mess, it's the dragons!" Rapunzel stated in anger, gripping her frying pan. People sitting near her scooted away.

 ** _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

The teens flinched. They never realized how harsh they sounded until now.

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 ** _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, it runs in the family.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Jack being Jack, fell to the floor clutching his sides as laughed erupted from him. "T-That was spot on!" His laughter continued and soon started to infect the others. After a minute or two they finally were able to regain themselves. The little girl, Emma look at the whited-haired spirit in sorrow. He reminded her of her deceased brother. A gentle hand then placed itself on her shoulder. Emma looked up at the white-haired aura user.

"Don't worry, your brother is closer than you think."

 **GOBBER**

 **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

Everyone face-palmed.

 ** _Beat_.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 _ **They reach the doorway.**_

 **GOBBER**

 **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 _ **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 _ **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"I told to you to make sure he got home." Gobber looked away sheepishly.

"Yes, he got home, but you never said to make sure he stayed there." Esmeralda stated causing many of the younger kids to snicker.

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...** **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

 **STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

 ** _He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY)**

 **One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING**

 **Those ships never come back.**

"Well that encouraging." Tip stated.

"Obviously it's not encouraging, you simple humans-girl. They have 99.9% chance of failure." Captain Smek said

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT)**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 ** _Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._ **

**VIKING (FEEBLE)**

 **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

 **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"So that's how you got them to go!" Hiccup scowled.

"That is just sad." Pheobus stated. Many nodded in agreement.

 ** _Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._ **

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY)**

 **That's more like it.**

 ** _The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench._ **

**GOBBER**

 **I'll pack my undies.**

"What's with you and your undies?" Flynn asked.

"You don't want to know." Hiccup turned a slight green color.

 **STOICK**

 **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

 ** _Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._ **

**STOICK**

 **What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER**

 **So am I.**

 ** _Stoick turns to him, glaring._ **

**STOICK**

 **He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK**

 **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER**

 **No you don't!**

"They're like a bunch of 5 year-olds." Lucy sighed.

 **STOICK**

 **Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!" Hiccup said imitating Gobbers ascent.

"They steal your socks." Aura cut in.

"But only your left ones." Hiccup continued with a smile.

"What's with that?" They finished together, laughing.

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE)**

 **Trolls exist! They steal your socks.**

 **(DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone looked at the pair.

 **STOICK**

 **When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING)**

 **Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK**

 **My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a concussion." Jack stated.

"No, I think he lost all the sense he didn't have." Quasi said before blushing when all eyes turned to him. A large smile spread onto Jack's face.

"I like your sense of humor."

 **GOBBER**

 **You got a headache.**

 **STOICK**

 **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

 **He could crush mountains,**

"Nope."

 **level forests,**

"Only Timberjacks can do that."

 **tame seas!**

"Only a God, buddy."

 **Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

 **(BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"You're right, I'm not."

 **GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

 **(BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

 _ **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 ** _A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it._ **

"What did the poor book ever do to you?" Rapunzel laughed.

Hiccup pouted. "A lot."

 **HICCUP**

 **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

 ** _Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth._ **

**_He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming._ **

Everyone gasped at seeing the legendary dragon.

"Small body, large wings. Perfect for fast flying." Fishlegs chirped listing off some more things about the dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK)**

 **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

 **(ELATED) Yes!**

 _ **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 ** _It suddenly shifts._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Whoa!**

 _ **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him.**_

"That's creepy." Jack states.

 _ **Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

 **I'm a Viking.**

The vikings cheered.

"I'. sorry bud." Hiccups head hung in sadness.

 **(BEAT)**

 **I am a VIKING** **!**

 ** _Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare._**

 ** _Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._ **

"What's he doing?" Stoick muttered to Gobber.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed)**

 **I did this.**

 ** _He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving._ **

**_Hiccup GRUMBLES._ **

**_He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes._**

 ** _As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him._ **

_**The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

Silence, then the room rattles as a ear piercing roar sounded.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Stoick roared.

"The best thing I've ever done." Hiccup stood up, glared at his father.

"YOU WOULD BETRAY THE VILLAGE! YOU WOULD BETRAY ME!"

"They're not what we think they are. Dragons are beautiful, amazing creatures. He-"

"HE IS A DEMON!"

"HE IS MY FAMILY!" Then everything when silent.

"You've chosen those demons over your village. You're not Viking. You're not my son." Hiccups eyes widened he stumble back into his seat. Aura gave a signal allowing Toothless to comfort his rider. The Night Fury leads him away under the cover of his wings.

All was silent until a choked sob was heard by all.

* * *

That's all. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3 HTTYD

**For those of you who don't know, I started my freshman year of college so I don't know when I will be able to update the story so please be patient and I'll try to update as fast as I can. But for now enjoy the story!**

* * *

A sudden red light erupted for Aura as she glared at the chief. "How dare you. How dare you, you despicable excuse of a human! Valka would be disgusted!"

Stoick's face became a lovely shade of purple. "Don't talk about my wife, you witch!"

"It was because of you that the Stormcutter took Valka! He had no intention on hurting her until you charged in with axe in hand!" Aura yelled. "He was protecting your wife! Now shut up and sit down!"

"Stoick maybe you should listen to the girl?" Gobber pointed behind their host. All the dragons stood at the ready, smoke leaked from their maws.

Glaring at their host, he reluctantly sits back down. Aura glares before marching over to the door that suddenly appeared on the wall. The others blinked in confusion.

"I will be back in a few minutes. Lucy you're in charge." Lucy nodded watching the aura user disappear behind them.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Hiccup enters to see..._ **

_**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup.**

"Busted." The twins laughed.

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **Dad. Uh...**

 _ **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 ** _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._ **

**HICCUP STOICK**

 **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

"What?" Everyone looked on in confusion.

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

 **What? What?**

"I really should have gone first."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You go** **first**.

 **HICCUP**

 **No, you go first.**

 **STOICK**

 **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING)**

 **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"Bread-making vikings? Really Hiccup?" Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"What! I panicked, okay!" Hiccup pouted.

"Lad we need to teach you how to lie better." Clopin stated.

"Of course only a gypsy would offer to teach someone to lie." Frollo snarled. A quick glare from the crowd shut him up, well along with some hissed from the dragons.

 **STOICK**

 **-You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK**

 **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **STOICK**

 **It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK**

 **This is serious son!**

 ** _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

 **(GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup)**

 **... this.**

"You just gestured to all of him!" Lucy snapped, her motherly instinct kicking in.

 **HICCUP**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK Deal?**

 **HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK DEAL?!**

 ** _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument._**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

 **Deal.**

"Is this how all your talks go?" Quasi asked Hiccup, who nodded.

"They're a lot like me and my masters talks." Quasi looked over his shoulder. Hiccup followed his gaze to Frollo, who sneered at them.

 ** _Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door._ **

**STOICK**

 **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP**

 **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 _ **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

The door that Aura had gone threw suddenly appeared again. The aura user stepped threw with a face splitting grin.

"Ladies, gentlemen, spirits, dragons, and Boov, I present the White King and his fellow subject." Aura bowed, stepping out of the way, allowing a large white dragon the size Stormcutter (obviously shrunken to fit in the room) and the dragons from the sanctuary entered. Seeing the White King, the dragons from Dragon Island bowed, confusing the others.

"Why are they doing that?" Fergus asked.

"The White King is the king of all dragons. They fall under his rule and protection." Aura stated watching as the last of the dragons filed in with a tan Stormcutter bringing up the rear with an armor clad figure on its back.

"Could you please come down, I'd like to introduce you." Aura asked the armored figure slowly climbed off the dragons back, scanning the crowd, their gaze stopping on Hiccup.

"H-Hiccup?" A whisper came from the masked being. Many of the older Vikings froze at the almost long forgotten voice, Hiccup on the other hand perked up before standing.

"Uh. Do-do I know you?" Hiccup asked, confusion rolling off him in waves, taking a step toward the figure.

"N-No, you were only a babe." The being slowly lifted the mask, revealing Valka. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stood in shock as tears pricked his eye. "M-Mom?!" Hiccup suddenly rushed forward, with Valka meeting him with arms open.

"Oh, my beautiful baby. Look how much you've grown!" Valka cooed kissing Hiccup's forehead.

"It's so beautiful." Aura sobbed quietly from her spot behind Jack.

"You good?" Jacked asked watching the aura user.

"Just give me a minute."

"Valka?" A whisper came form Stoick. Valka paused before glaring at her husband.

"Don't 'Valka' me Stoick. I've know what you've done to my son. And so help me Stoick if you say anything about my baby, not even Odin can save you." Valka threatened before leading Hiccup back toward his group.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." Aura hide behind Quasi and Jack, who nods in agreement.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Hello dearies, I'm Hiccup's mother, Valka."

"Oh, I'm Jack and this is Quasi."

Quasi shied away from the kind looking woman.

"Well I hope you are keeping my son out of trouble. If he's anything like me then he's bound to find some."

"Oh no, Mrs. Valka. He's been just fine." Quasi stated. Valka looked at him, smiling.

"Aren't you just adorable!" Valka was suddenly cuddling Quasi.

"What! Are are serious! He's-" Snotlout was cut off from the flare of red light radiating on Aura.

"Hey Snotlout. You know what I love about being the Guardian of Truth. _I. Can't. Lie._ " Her eyes glowed an angry red. The dragons growled, their maws glowing with fire. Snotlout gulped, trying to hide behind the twins.

"Now Valka take a seat, and enjoy the rest of your time here."

Valka snuggled down beside the three boys with Cloudjumper supporting their backs. The rest of the dragons from the sanctuary settles down beside them and White King.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**_

 **GOBBER**

 **Welcome to dragon training!**

 _ **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **No turning back.**

"Before I forget."Aura snapped her fingers and Astrid appears in flash of light.

"Thank Thor!" She took her seat next to Fishlegs.

"So where did you go?" Ruffnut asked.

"She's been listening to the worst music from my time for the past 20 minutes. Maybe that will teach you not to bully people." Astrid shivered as Aura smirked.

"What did you make her listen to?" Jack asked. Aura smirked before whispering to him.

"Work by Rihanna on endless loop." **(Yes, I looked it up. One website said it was rated as the second worst song of 2016. If you like Rihanna that's fine, just don't message me about it.)**

Jack snorted. "Amazing!"

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"Um, excuse me Ms. Humans-person but how is pain fun? Pain hurts, a lot." Oh stated causing the kids to snicker at the face Astrid made.

 **HICCUP (O.S.)**

 **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

"Why are you agreeing?!" Oh asked.

"Oh you idiot. It's called sarcasim." Tip laugh.

 ** _The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"How is that a honor?" Jack asked. Hiccup shrugged.

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **H** **iccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

 ** _The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 ** _Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._**

 **GOBBER (cheery, in confidence)**

 **Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target.**

"Thank you Gobber that really helped." Hiccup sighed.

"Your welcome Hiccup."

 **They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

 ** _GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 ** _Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath)**

 **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER**

 **The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

"Please stop!" Merida yelled, slouching.

 **GOBBER**

 **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **(BEAT)**

 **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself)**

 **Jaw strength, eight.**

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Flynn sighed, Rapunzel giggled at his dismay.

 ** _Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors._**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"HA! Gobber believes in learning on the job!"

 **GOBBER**

 **I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM!**

 ** _A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead.**

 **Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP**

 **A doctor?**

"That's for after." Aura laughed.

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Plus five speed?**

"Do they magically have video games in viking times?" Jamie asked Jack, who shrugged.

 **ASTRID**

 **A shield.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Shields. Go.**

 ** _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 ** _Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

"Stereotypes." Tip huffed.

"You humans are a lot more complex that in the manual." Oh stated.

 ** _Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go._ **

**RUFFNUT**

 **Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

The audience face-palmed.

"You just handed it to him." The Queen of Corona sighed.

 ** _The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins._ **

_**Blam!**_

 _ **The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**_

 **GOBBER**

 **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED)**

 **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT (CONFUSED)**

 **What?!**

 ** _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 ** _The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter._ **

**_GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working._ **

"So that's what it looks like in dragons point of view." Fishlegs whispered in awe.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Five!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **No, six.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

 _ **BAM!**_

 ** _Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Fishlegs, out.**

 ** _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, get in there!**

 ** _ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement.**

 **You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

"Flirt." The Triples gagged at the failed attempt.

 ** _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Snotlout! You're done!**

 ** _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool._ **

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING)**

 **So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTRID**

 **No. Just you.**

 ** _Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._ **

**GOBBER**

 **One shot left!**

 ** _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it)**

 **And that's six!**

 ** _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

 ** _Slam! Lock._ **

**_Gobber turns to the recruits._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Remember... a dragon will always,**

 **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

 **always go for the kill.**

"No they don't." Jamie yelled.

"The Night Fury is an exception." Gobber stated

"Then what about all of these dragons right here. They haven't tried to attack anyone except for when you threaten someone."

The room went silent. "That's what I thought."

 ** _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._ **

**_EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._ **

**HICCUP (MUTTERED)**

 **So...why didn't you?**

"That's what I wanna know."

"SSSSHHHHHHH!"

"But I just wanna-!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay! Yesh, I'll be quiet."

 ** _He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well this was stupid.**

 ** _SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously._ **

**_Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image._**

"I never knew you could draw." Fishlegs stated, the other vikings nodded

"Well, its not like any of you cared." Valka glared at the vikings after her son said that.

 ** _The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED)**

 **Why don't you just...fly away?**

"I'm sorry bud." Toothless cooed, seeing his rider sad the Night Fury pounced his rider, mercilessly licking the boy, covering him in slobber.

"OH come! Toothless that's disgusting!" Hiccup rolled out from the dragon completely soaked with slobber.

"Here let me help." Jack tapped Hiccup with his staff. The slobber froze before flaking off.

"Thanks"

 ** _ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove._ **

**_TINK. TINK. TINK._ **

_**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**_

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 ** _A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges._ **

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 ** _The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit._ **

**ASTRID**

 **I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

 ** _Eye rolls from the group._ **

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC)**

 **Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand)**

 **No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

 **GOBBER**

 **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 ** _CREAK_. **

**_All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup)**

 **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

"Seriously!"

 ** _He tries to take a seat at the table..._ **

**RUFFNUT**

 **He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **He didn't get eaten.**

 _ **...** **but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **He's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Thank you, Astrid.**

"Yes! Thank you Astrid for summing that up." Hiccup deadpanned.

 _ **Gobber stands.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 _ **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 ** _A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 ** _Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book._ **

"Did you actually think they would read it, Gobber?" Hiccup sighed.

"I had to try, didn't I!" He pouted.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **While we're still alive?**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.** **There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **...but now...**

 ** _Snotlout gets up to go._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 _ **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**_

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 _ **Astrid is the last to go.**_

 **HICCUP So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID**

 **Read it.**

 ** _She pushes it toward him and leaves._ **

**HICCUP**

 **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

 ** _Slam_. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Tomorrow.**

"You're so rude to him. Hiccup didn't do anything to you. If my brother was here, he-" Emma stopped short when she mentioned her brother. Tears burned her eyes.

"What! What would you brother do to me! I doubt he could even lay a hand on me!" Astrid taunted.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jack and the others stood in front of the crying girl.

"And what are you going to do?"

"First I'm gonna freeze your sorry-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone froze (heh heh froze get it... no okay)"Astrid you're on strike two. One more and your out! You have no right to spoke to Emma like that! You have know idea what she has gone through." She handed the sobbing girl to Valka, who whispers sweet nothings, trying to calm her.

"Now sit down and shut up!"

 ** _SIGH_.**

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL -**

 **LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 ** _Hiccup turns the page._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

The White King growled at hearing 'kill on sight'.

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 ** _The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight._ **

**HICCUP** **(V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 ** _The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on._ **

"You kept reading!" Snotlout screeched.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"W-what no!"

"Really because fear is coming off you in waves." Pitch suddenly spoke up.

"Whoa! Pitch actually spoke!" Aura laughed. The said shadow man glared at the white-haired aura user.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 ** _He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

 **Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

"You're just a bunch lovely people, aren't you." Rapunzel deadpanned.

 ** _Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Night Fury.**

 ** _It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

 **Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

 _ **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**_

* * *

 **Hello all my lovely readers. As you can see in this chapter I have a strong dislike for Astrid. All I asked is that if you don't like me not liking her, please don't leave mean comments. I know that people like Astrid but after what she's done in the first and second movies I just can't seem to like her anymore.**

 **Now down to business. After the first movie I was thinking about bringing the rest of my dragons from School of Dragons into the story, mainly to give the other characters in the story a dragon companion. I don't know who to match out with who. So I'll let you, my beloved readers decide. If you think one person matches up with more than one dragon then say something. The limit though will be no more that five dragons to a person, but it might go up if someone gets more and five. (If you want the names of all the people message me and I'll put it on this chapter.**

 **Here are my dragons(and their genders and ages just in case it helps), so please pick out the ones that you think fit the characters. Dragon will be use if they don't have votes.**

 **Tusker(male)- Teen Screaming Death**

 **Clearwing(female) & Sherlock(male)- Adult Deadly Nadders**

 **Yuki & Yuka(both female)- Teen Groncicles**

 **Stoorworm(male)- Adult Whispering Death**

 **Lennalth(female) & Solar Snow(male)- Adult Sand Wraiths**

 **Leatherjaw(male)- Adult Gronkle**

 **Sunset(female)- Adult Fireworm Queen**

 **Blast & Burn(male)- Adult Zippleback**

 **Esen(female) & Firefog(male)- Adult Smothering Smokebreathers**

 **Smaug(male) & Twilight(female)- Adult Monstrous Nightmares**

 **Silversky(female) & Adelind(male) Adult Razorwhips**

 **Sirensong(female)- Adult Deathsong**

 **Pharaoh(male)- Adult Woolly Howl**

 **Vritra(female)- Adult Raincutter**

 **Espera(female)- Titan Skrill**

 **Mossy Oak(male)- Adult Snafflefang**

 **Aclum(female)- Adult Armorwing**

 **Aceso(female)- Teen Prickleboggle**

 **Focus(male)- Adult Hobblegrunt**

 **Hurricane(female)- Adult Typhoomerang**

 **Uzu(female)- Adult Tide Glider**

 **Tsunami(male)- Adult Thunderdrum**

 **Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo(all female) in order- Adult, Teen Baby, Baby- Speed Stinger Pack**

 **Windcrush(male)- Adult grapple Grounder**

 **Chidori(male)- Adult Shockjaw**

 **Mooncatcher(female)- Adult Flightmare**

 **Kiki(female)- Adult Scuttleclaw**

 **Slugnut(male)-Adult Gotburple**

 **Jokel Frosti(male)- Adult Snow Wraith**

 **Jeruth(female)- Adult Rumblehorn**

 **Sugar Sweet(female)- Teen Sweet Death**

 **Slugna(male)- Adult Moldruffle**

 **Ortinbras(female)- Adult Singetail**

 **Armadole(male)- Adult Eruptodon**

 **Amir Gaoul(male)- Titan Stormcutter**

 **Afkareru(female)- Teen Sliquifier**

 **Frostheart(female)- Baby Shivertooth**


	4. Chapter 4 HTTYD

**Hello, my beloved reader. I'd like to thank you for the wonderful reviews. I would have updated earlier but we have had a horse show each weekend, which is when I work on my stories the most and it's family week here,so my parents are coming down. The support you've given me encourages me to continue with this wonderful story! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

 ** _EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons._ **

**STOICK**

 **I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

"Well you're probably smelling _her_." Aura growled.

"Who is this her you speak of?" Kyle asked.

"You'll find out later. No spoilers."

 ** _Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Take us in.**

 ** _The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst._ **

**VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 _ **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A BEAT** **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**_

"So...What happened?" Tip asked.

"You don't want to know."

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies.** **Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"Really Hiccup, you're doing this now!" Merida yelled.

"What! I was curious!"

"Sweetie, that curiosity will get you you killed." Esmeralda stated. Hiccup blushed.

 **KABLAM!**

 ** _A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS._ **

"Example number one."

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

"Yes I was! I was trying to find things out about Toothless."

"Hiccup, love, ya need to pay attention." Merida said.

"L-Love?!" Hiccup blushed, followed by Merida, who had realized what she said.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Aah, young love." Tooth cooed while Sandy made several images out of sand, causing the teens blush to darken.

Elinor and Fergus shared a look. Maybe there is some hope for their rebellious daughter.

 ** _CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Today... is all about attack.**

 ** _The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

 ** _The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"Fishlegs, I've been questioning him since I was six."

 **GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

 ** _Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort._ **

**RUFFNUT (WHISPERED)**

 **Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **How about I give you one!**

"Human-twins-persons, there is a fire-throwing reptile in front of you. Why must you be violent?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, because its fun." They said together.

 ** _Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

 ** _Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER**

 **None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

"Hic pay attention!"

"'Hic'? Where'd that come from?"

"Yeah Frosty where'd that come come from?"

"Watch it Carrot-top."

"Stop it."

"Yes Blondie."

 **ASTRID (WHISPERED)**

 **Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

"HAHA! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Who gave Jack sugar?!"

 **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE)**

 **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!** **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP**

 **They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **She could do better.**

Valka suddenly jumps up. "Is there something wrong with my son?!" _Silence_ "That's what I thought!"

 ** _The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust._ **

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle)**

 **Just... let me... why don't you...**

 ** _The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield._ **

**She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

Hiccup, Valka and Aura all flinch when Astrid smashed the shield onto the poor Nadder's face.

 **GOBBER**

 **Well done, Astrid.**

 ** _Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

"And I did. I'm on the dragons."

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

 _ **CUT TO: EXT. COVE -**_

 _ **MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON A fish... being thrown into the cove.**_

"I say we play the 'how-many-times-Hiccup-comes-to-death game. All in favor." The entire room raised a hand/paw/wing in the air.

"Feeling the love, guys."

"This has a very low probability of success." Oh whines, trying to hide behind Tip.

 _ **It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**_

 ** _A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce._**

 ** _Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms._**

"Kitty!" Sophie chirped seeing the wide-eyed dragon. Giggling, the blond skips up to the black dragons face. Confused Toothless sniffs her. Giggling, she wraps her arms around the reptiles large. Toothless gently shakes her off before giving her a happy lick.

"So cute!"

 ** _As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 _ **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish.**_

 _ **Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

"So that's were he got his name from." Phoebus said.

 ** _The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 _ **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly.**_

 _ **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**_

"Well, will you look at that. He's feeding you like a mother does with her hatchling." Valka cooed.

"WAIT! You mean he actually-?!" Valka quickly hushed the red hair princess.

 ** _They exchange stares._ **

**_Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish._**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Fishlegs stated, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"Just don't get sick around me. I'm a sympathetic" Aura whined. "And Hiccup don't worry Frostwind did that to me, too."

The ice dragon shot Aura a look. "Still does, in fact."

 ** _He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him._**

 ** _Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove._ **

**He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail.**

 **Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

"So you'll listen to a dragon but you won't listen to your own people?" Bunny questioned.

"Well sorry that I like having hands."

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE -**_

 ** _LATER It's MAGIC HOUR._ **

**_Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand._ **

**_CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business._ **

**_Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand._ **

"I never knew dragons can draw." Valka stated in awe.

"And that's coming from the lady that's been living with them for 15 years."

 ** _He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased._ **

**_Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again._**

"Touchy."

 ** _Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts._ **

_**Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**_

"Hiccup do-do you think you could teach me?" Quasi stuttered.

"Teach you what, Quas?"

"T-teach me to ride dragons." Hiccup looked at him in shock.

"You want to me to teach you how to ride dragons." Quasi timidly nodded. "Why?"

"You just have should a close friend in Toothless, I just thought it would be nice to have someone with me when you guys aren't here."

Hiccup blushed as the other nodded in excitement.

"Come on Hic, I think it's a awesome idea." Jack threw a arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"But why not ask Aura. She's better with dragons or even my mom."

"Hiccup, I learned everything I know about dragons from you, well the future you that is." Aura stated

"Quasi asked you, Hiccup, that's why you have to teach them." Valka followed the aura user.

"But where would I find dragons that fit everyone."

"I think I know." The crowd look at Aura. "I go to a special school that's run by Future Hiccup, where we learn about dragons and how to train them. I've hatched and trained more than forty dragons. I'm sure they would be glad to bond with you." The crowd cheered, minus Gothel, the Boov and Frollo. Surprisingly, Pitch gained a happy light in his eyes. Aura glanced at her pendent, smiling softly when it glowed a light purple.

Away from the group sat Stoick, confusion written all over his face. That mindless beast had every chance to kill his so- Hiccup, but it didn't. Why?

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT_ **

**_Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire._ **

**GOBBER**

 **...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face.** **I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"Fishlegs please stop."

"Yeah it just weird."

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

"You were telling the truth Gratuity Tucci! You humans-persons can explode heads!" Oh screamed, hiding under his seat. Everyone looked at Tip.

"What? I needed something that would shut him up."

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER (with a mouthful)**

 **Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

 ** _ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches._ **

"I know that look, Hic. It's the same look I get when I'm planing a prank. Or at least that's what I've been told." Jack smirked.

"And because of those 'pranks' you always cause trouble, just like the blizzard of 68." Bunny snapped.

"That wasn't my fault! Okay!"

"'Wasn't your fault'? How was it not your fault?! You're godforsaken spirit of winter. Of course it's your fault."

"N-no it-" A small flurry of snowflakes started to gather around Jack.

"Don't say you had nothing to do with it, because it has everything to do with you!" The flurry because heavier.

"I-I didn't-"

"Do you have any idea on how many people you killed?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO OKAY!" Snow exploded around the spirit knock the over sized bunny back. Aura quickly flicked a shield up protecting everyone from the on slot of snow. "T-there was a fire... these kids were stuck...I-I tired to get them out b-but I-I couldn't touch them. T-the roof collapsed a-and-" Jack broke down into sobbed. Many of the spectators had tears in their eyes. Glaring at the kangaroo-uh bunny, Aura ,Hiccup, Quasi, Valka and the dragon encircle the winter spirit.

The children of Burgess stared in shock. How could one of their idols even think about saying something like that.

"Bunny say something like that again, I'll be getting a new pair of fuzzy bunny slippers. So sit down and shut up." Auras pendent glowed a black-red. The bunny gulped, obeying.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **(playful, taunting)**

 **But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 ** _He hobbles off. The teens reflect._ **

**TUFFNUT (very matter of fact)**

 **It's gonna be me.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

 **FISHLEGS (GASPS)**

 **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

"Tuffnut Eugene Thorston!" Mrs. Thorston screeched. The male twin gulped.

 **TUFFNUT**

 **It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

"You noticed I left." Hiccup asked. Astrid's answer was silence.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:** **BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL** **\- LATER CLOSE ON ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**_

"Son, you truly are amazing. I didn't think anyone would even attempt what you're doing." Valka praised.

 ** _EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

 ** _Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out._ **

The crowd grimaced. "Ew!"

The dragons looked at the fish on screen in want.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, that's disgusting.**

 ** _Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 ** _Toothless swallows it._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 ** _Swallows those too._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... and a whole smoked eel.**

Valka's eyes widen and goes to say something to Hiccup.

"Yeah I know but how was I suppose to know."

"Know what?" Rapunzel asked.

"You'll see."

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

"What was that?"

"Eels are extremely poisonous to dragons. There are some dragons that can eat them but most can't." Aura explained.

"Really? So what dragons can eat eels?" Esmeralda asked.

"The only ones I know of are the Typhoomerang, a dragon that resembles a Timberjack, and the Death Song."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

 ** _Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff.** **And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

"Very slick, kid." Flynn said dryly.

"Well excuse me."

 ** _Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's okay.**

 ** _Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay..**

 ** _The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps._ **

"Uh Hic-"

"Yeah. I know!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED)**

 **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No!**

"Hiccup, whatever you do don't let go!"

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.**

 ** _Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified)**

 **It's working!**

"Lad, you have a chance of dying! Why are you happy!" Clopin asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess because I finally made something that didn't go wrong."

The none vikings shot the Berkians a glare.

 ** _Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 ** _He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 ** _He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later._ **

"Well... almost didn't go wrong."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah!**

"I give up on the game. I already lost count."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire.**

 **The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

 ** _The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon._ **

**FISHLEGS (muttering to himself)**

 **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

The crowd groaned. Fishlegs simply blushed.

 **HICCUP (TENSE)**

 **Will you please stop that?**

"At least he said please." Aura stated, "Most vikings don't even know the word."

"Well, at least I'm not a failure, unlike useless." Snotlout boasted, grinning like and idiot. That is, until his back was pinned to the ground, with a crooked staff aimed at his face.

"Say that again, I dare you." Jack growled dangerously, ice crackled around the teen. Snotlout shook under the icy grip.

"Please do. The way you've treated this boy even angers my Nightmares." Pitch appeared beside the spirit with his Nightmares beside him, pawing at the ground.

"Pitch! You hurt that child, you'll have to deal with us!" The Guardians jumped up.

"Oh really? Then what about the child you've ignored for 300 years!" Pitch snapped pointing a Jack, who had been removed from Snotlout.

"Frostbit isn't a child and why would you care?" Bunny growled.

Pitch himself stopped to question it. The darkness in his mind seemed to have cleared. His thoughts made sense. Why was he trying to rule with fear?

"That would be my doing." Aura spoke up, standing between the two. "Pitch's mind was corrupt by the fearlings and nightmares that he use to keep watch over. So for now the real Pitch Black is back."

"That doesn't matter. Pitch is still evil."

"So the are the dragons evil, or what about Quasi because he looks different, is he evil?" The room went dead silent. "Just because someones different doesn't make them evil."

"And with Jack, he may be 300 years old but he has a soul of a child. A soul that you failed to protect for 300 years and the only one that every seemed to care was Sandy. We will finish this later, but for now lets continue with the movie." The Guardians looked down in shame.

"May I sit with you?" Pitch asked. The little group of misfits all shared a look before smiling, making room between themselves. Cooing, Frostwind gave Pitch a lick before settling down with Toothless.

 ** _ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves._**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna**

 **-** **(spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -**

 **There!**

 ** _Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It's us, idiots.**

 **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID)**

 **Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

"Cuz that is definitely how you get a girl." Merida deadpanned.

 ** _Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat._ **

**ASTRID Wait.**

 _ **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**_

 _ **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

"That right there was Tuffnut's most famous line."

 **FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

 **HICCUP**

 **Look out!**

 ** _A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **Oh. Wrong head.**

"Good job Fishlegs."

 ** _GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic._ **

**GOBBER Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Now, Hiccup!**

 ** _The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Oh, come on!**

"There's the Hiccup we all know and love." Aura cheered.

 **GOBBER**

 **RUN, HICCUP!**

 ** _Gobber COVERS his eyes_**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it._ **

Everyone looked in shock. How was this toothpick doing that?

 **HICCUP**

 **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

 ** _The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

 ** _Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier._**

"You cheated! I knew that there was know way you could become that good!" Astrid yelled.

"I didn't cheat. I just used my resources."

 ** _He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Now think about what you've done.**

 ** _Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed_ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

 ** _Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 _ **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**_

"Run Hic! She's onto you!" Jack shouted throwing his bucket of popcorn at her.

"Where did you get the popcorn at?" Jamie asked.

"Over there." Jack simply pointed to a long table with different spreads of food. Seeing the table may of the kids ran over, filling up their buckets with popcorn and candy, before rushing back to their seats, happily sharing with those around them.

* * *

 **AND FINISHED! If you couldn't tell I've taken a liking to Pitch and hate how the Guardians are so blind on how much Fear protects, cot just children, but adults, too. And I knew I told some of you there wouldn't be a shipping for Hiccup, but my friends on and off fanfiction conviced me to do a ship for Hiccup, and if you didn't realize by now it Mericcup. It's my favorite ship for him so I'm going for it. Now down to business. I need help with deciding which movie to write after HTTYD 2. I'm stuck between Rise of the Guardians and the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Tell me what you think, I always love reading what you have to say and respect what you think.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Spirit of Aura**


	5. Chapter 5 HTTYD

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had finished my finals and with my family going on vacation, so we've been running around like crazy to get ready. I would actually just rather just stay home and work on my stories than go the mountains, but don't my parents that. On top of that, I am depressed so it makes it hard to work and when you have one side of the family that is fully supportive of your life choices and one side that is completely against, it can drain you mentally and physical. I'll try my hardest to update faster.**

 **Thank you for your patience,**

 **Spirit of Aura**

* * *

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET -**

 ** _CONTINUOUS Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals._ **

**EXT. COVE - DAY**

 ** _Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down._ **

"To think the unholy offspring of lightning and dead itself is just a oversized puppy." Hiccup laughed. Toothless shot him a look, hitting him with his tail.

 **HICCUP**

 **Hey!**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 ** _Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Yeah! Whoa!**

Jack winced. "I know how that feels. I've flown into buildings more times than I can count."

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 ** _Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle._ **

**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of ˜dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss._ **

"Kitty cat!" Sophie once again takes Toothless in a hug. The dragon just looks at her, purring.

"Okay! Jamie I'm keeping Sophie. She's just too cute."

"I don't think my mom would let you."

"Don't care. She's mine."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 ** _Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of ˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful._ **

**_From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm._ **

**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 ** _The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **It was really cool.**

 _ **He squirms and invents an excuse.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 ** _He turns and hurries back._ **

"But you never had your axe." Rapunzel stated. The group snickers.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

 ** _Astrid watches, suspicious._ **

"Run Hic! The scary blond witch is onto you!" Jack threw a hand full of popcorn at Astrid.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 ** _Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over._ **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

The White King watched on in interest. Valka's little hatching was truly a mystery.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 ** _Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer._ **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 ** _A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 ** _A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits._ **

"It's... cute."

"Wait for it."

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 ** _Tuffnut is taken down in a blur._ **

"Tiny dragon just owned your sorry-"

"Jack! There children here!"

"Aw come on Aura. I wasn't gonna say anything bad."

"Yeah... nope. Don't believe you."

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**

 **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 _ **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**_

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

 **Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

"Do you have a death wish?"

 **CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 _ **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh, great.**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 _ **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**_

 **VIKING**

 **Hiccup.**

 _ **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**_

 **ASTRID (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup?**

"I was so close!" Can you guess who.

 ** _Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Are you in there?**

"Lad, you have terrible luck." Fergus stated.

"Tell me about it."

 _ **Too late - she's right outside.**_

 _ **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

 ** _Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen._ **

"That was to close." Rapunzel sighed in relief. The others nod as Astrid grumbles.

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 ** _A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the_ **

**_MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride._ **

**VIKING**

 **Where are the other ships?**

"Oh, don't worry everyone came back. Just on one ship." Aura said. Everyone, minus Gothal and Frollo, let out a sigh of relief.

 **SPITELOUT**

 **You don't want to know.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

 **STOICK**

 **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Excellent.**

 _ **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**_

 **STOICK**

 **I hope you had a little more success than me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

 _ **Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**_

 **VIKING #1**

 **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3**

 **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4**

 **The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

 _ **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**_

 **STOICK**

 **He's... gone?**

"You make it sound like I died! For Thor's sake, I'm very much alive!"

"Hiccup." He looked at Aura. "You do realize what happens next, right?"

Hiccup paled.

"Why what happens next?" Jack asked.

"You'll see~"

 **GOBBER**

 **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

 ** _Stoick is doubly confused._ **

**STOICK**

 **Hiccup?**

 **GOBBER (BEAMING)**

 **Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

 **CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 ** _Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

Toothless huffed. He was a Night Fury and Night Furies don't do _slow_.

 _ **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

"You don't know the positions?"

"I was learning, okay!"

 ** _He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

 ** _They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch._ **

"This is so cool! It's like we're flying with you!" Jamie practically vibrated in his seat.

"Wait till ya see what I can do, kid." Jack said smugly. Aura rolled her eyes, but smiled softly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

 ** _They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 ** _The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry.**

 ** _They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **My fault.**

 _ **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**_

Toothless once again whacks Hiccup with his tail. "Okay! I get it!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat SHEET) Position four, no three.**

 _ **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

 ** _He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**

 **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 ** _Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet..._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No!**

 ** _... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach._ **

**_Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling._ **

"I can't watch!" Oh yelled covering his eyes. Quasi mimics Oh, scared for the safety of his new friend.

"I don't see what the problem is. He's just free falling."

"Jack, imagine you losing your staff mid-flight." Saying that, he pulled his staff closer.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 ** _Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless)**

 **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**

 ** _Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops._**

"YES!"

 ** _They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks._ **

"NO!"

 ** _Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **YEEAHHH!**

Tip hands Oh a paper bag to breath in. "Ok Oh. It's done."

"Oh thank goodness for that."

 ** _Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it._ **

**_ON HICCUP'S FACE_ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, come on.**

"It's nice to know that once we're done here I'm going to fly into a ball of fire." Hiccup said sarcastically. Aura just snickered quietly.

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness._ **

"Ew." The audience shudders.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh..no thanks.**

 **(gesturing to his fish on A STICK)**

 **I'm good.**

 ** _Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief._ **

**_They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs._ **

"Come on bud. You could have shared at least one." Toothless just huffed.

"He's a greedy fella." Merida laugh.

"The poor Terror." Rapunzel pouted.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

 ** _Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go.**

 ** _The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed._ **

"AW!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE)**

 **Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

 ** _Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep._ **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 ** _HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Dad! You're back!**

 ** _He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gobber's not here, so...**

 ** _He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible._ **

"Smooth." Jack snickers.

"Oh shut up!"

"But I's not say anything."

"Not you Oh."

 **STOICK**

 **I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

 **You did?**

 **STOICK (STERN)**

 **You've been keeping secrets.**

"He know."

"That's it! I'm dead!"

 ** _Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him._ **

**HICCUP**

 **I...have?**

 **STOICK**

 **Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

 **HICCUP (IN VAIN)**

 **I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK**

 **Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh?**

 **STOICK**

 **So.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Let's talk about that dragon.**

Hiccup just about faints.

 ** _Blood drains from Hiccup's face._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**

 ** _Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled._ **

"Why are ya laughin'" Fergus asked.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK**

 **What?! I was hoping for this!**

"Now I'm confused." Phoebus stated.

"Aren't we all."

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...you were?**

 **STOICK**

 **And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

"OH."

"Why do you keep calling my name?"

"Not you Oh."

 _ **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

Hiccup shivers. "I don't wanna know the feeling."

 ** _Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"Cause that's supposed to make him feel better." Quasi muttered. Everyone looked at him.

"Quasi, Hiccup's rubbing off on you."

 ** _Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

 ** _Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED)**

 **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

 ** _Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence..._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, I... brought you something.**

 ** _He presents a horned helmet._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **To keep you safe in the ring.**

"Aw. That's nice of you." Rapunzel cooed.

"Wait for it."

 **HICCUP (SINCERE)**

 **Wow. Thanks.**

 ** _Hiccup accepts it, looking it over._ **

**STOICK**

 **Your mother would've wanted you to have it.**

 **(HEARTFELT)**

 **It's half of her breast plate.**

Jack barks out in laughter and soon was clutching his sides.

"Frost! SHUT UP!"

"Make me kangaroo!"

 ** _Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles._ **

Everyone at one point had glanced at Valka. Well... more specifically her chest.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

 ** _Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

 _ **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**_

"That was the most fake yawn ever!" Jack laughed. Emma giggled along with him.

 **HICCUP**

 **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCUP (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER)**

 **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**

Aura glanced at Jack, who had shoved his fist into his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"You good?"

"In a minute."

 **STOICK**

 **Well..uh..good night.**

 ** _Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever._ **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 ** _A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

"Mademoiselle, you need to calm down." Clopin deadpanned.

"What did you call me?!"

"Easy spitfire, it just means Ms. in French." Aura commented.

"Tu connais le français?*" Clopin asked.

"Oui. J'en ai pris deux ans à l'école.**"

 **HICCUP**

 **Please, by all means.**

 ** _She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on._ **

**VIKING IN CROWD**

 **You got it Astrid!**

 ** _Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him._ **

**_BACK TO ASTRID ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined._ **

"Come on!" Vikings cheered.

 **ASTRID**

 **This time. This time for sure.**

 ** _With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 ** _And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?"

"Please, catch me on a bad day, and you'll think a drunk Gobber was a saint." Aura stated.

"You're kidding right?" She gave them a look. "There is no way that's possible?"

"Fine don't believe me but Frostwind has seen it."

Everyone looks at the blue dragon, who nods.

 ** _A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly._ **

**STOICK**

 **Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCUP**

 **So, later.**

 ** _Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave._ **

"So close."

 **GOBBER**

 **Not so fast.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTRID (LIVID)**

 **What? Late for what exactly?**

 ** _Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd._ **

**STOICK**

 **Okay quiet down.** **The elder has decided.**

 ** _Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup._ **

_Bang_

"I'm so dead."

"Hiccup, stop hitting you head on the wall."

 **GOBBER**

 **You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK**

 **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 ** _Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators..._ **

**HICCUP (MASKING PANIC)**

 **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

"'So' what?"

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP**

 **... leaving.**

"What?!"

"Well that escalated quickly."

 **We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

 ** _Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh..man...**

 ** _SHINK!_ **

"Hiccup-"

"Okay! I get it!"

 ** _Hiccup looks up to the sound of..._ **

**_ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED)**

 **Aggh! What the-**

 **(RECOMPOSING)**

 **What are you doing here?**

"Nice save." Flynn smirked.

 _ **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...training?**

 ** _She grabs him by his odd-looking harness._ **

**ASTRID**

 **It better not involve... this.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**

 ** _They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate._ **

Please stay hidden."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED)**

 **You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

 ** _He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down._ **

Toothless growled. How darn she hurt his rider.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's for the lies.**

 ** _Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body._ **

A plasma blast landed just centimeters from Astrid. The other dragons present hissed.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **And THAT'S for everything else.**

 ** _Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling._ **

**HICCUP (FEEBLE)**

 **Oh man.**

 ** _She dives onto Hiccup._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Get down! Run! Run!**

 ** _Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless._ **

**HICCUP No!**

 ** _Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her._ **

Aura smirked proudly. "Hey Hiccup."

"Yes Aura."

"You just disarmed Astrid."

Several second of silence. Then all hell broke loose. Viking yelled out in disbelief.

"QUIET!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 ** _Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING)**

 **She's a friend.**

The dragons hissed. That hatching was no friend. She hurt the Night Furies human.

 ** _Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

 **You just scared him.**

 **ASTRID**

 **I scared him!?**

 _ **Hiccup makes a be quiet motion.**_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER)**

 **Who is him?**

 **HICCUP.**

 **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 ** _Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village._ **

"...And I'm dead."

 **HICCUP**

 **We're dead.**

 ** _Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **Where do you think you're going?**

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 ** _ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air._ **

"Ah. Sweet, sweet revenge."

 **Astrid SCREAMS.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **You have to give me a chance to explain.**

"You should accept his offer."

 **ASTRID**

 **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

"... Or not."

 **HICCUP**

 **Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

 ** _Hiccup extends a hand._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Please, Astrid.**

"YES HICCUP! GIVE HER THE PUPPY-DOG EYES OF DEATH!"

 _ **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **Now get me down.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Toothless? Down. Gently.**

 ** _Toothless leers mischievously._**

Jack smirks.

"Don't you say anything, Jack!"

Jack pouts.

 ** _He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward.**

 **Astrid SCREAMS.**

 ** _The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!**

 **(mortified; to Astrid)**

 **He's not usually like this. Oh no...**

 ** _Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below._ **

**Astrid SCREAMS.**

 ** _Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**

 ** _Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

"Ah sarcasm. How I love thee."

 ** _Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

 ** _Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds..._ **

Aura groans in annoyance. "This isn't some Disney movie where you go on some magic carpet ride, singing- Jack why are you looking at me like that?"

Her answer was being scooped up and spun around. She squeaked in surprise.

" I can show you the world" Jack sang, laughing.

"Shining, shimmering splendid"

"J-Jack let me down." Aura stutter but laughs.

"Tell me, princess, now when did"

Aura blushed beat red when he said 'princess'. Frostwind gave a knowing look at her rider.

"You last let your heart decide!"

By the time Jack sat down with Aura in his lap, they were out of breath.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Princess."

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww" Many of the females in the room cooed at them causing Aura to blush harder, her pendent glowed a light pink.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 ** _...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **He's amazing.**

"You better believe he's amazing!"

 _ **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So what now?**

 _ **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill...**

 **(WHISPERED)**

 **... kill a dragon.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Don't remind me.**

"Way to kill the mood."

 _ **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**_

The White King narrowed his eyes, growling.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

 _ **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Get down!**

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Aura answered from her place in Jack's lap.

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **What's going on?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 ** _Toothless HISSES._ **

**_Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED)**

 **It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

 ** _The Zippleback eyes them ravenously._ **

**ASTRID**

 **What does that make us?**

Valka glares at Astrid before returning to the screen.

 ** _The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed._ **

The Vikings are on the edge of their seats.

 **HICCUP**

 **What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Stoick nods. The trill of seeing the nest.

 ** _Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **ASTRID**

 **They're not eating any of it.**

 _ **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole.**_

The White King snarled at the sight of a dragon getting eaten.

Out of reflex, Quasi grabs Hiccups arm.

"What... was that?"

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**_

 **ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **What is that?**

 _ **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 _ **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**_

Silence enveloped the room.

* * *

 **Tu connais le français?*- You know French?**

 **Oui. J'en ai pris deux ans à l'école**- Yes. I took two years of it in school.**


	6. Dragon List

**HELLO TO ALL MY READERS!** **Sorry this isn't a chapter but I finished the list of dragons that everyone will get, spent a good 4 hours going through personalities to see who fit them best. Incase you forgot all of my dragons, they will be listed with some new additions. If you see one that could go with someone else then be my guest and tell me. I love hearing everyone's opinion.**

 **Pitch- Pyskhe, Tusker, Esen, and Firefog**

 **Jack- Jokel Frosti, Pharaoh, Frostheart, Yuki, and Yuka**

 **Emma- Phantom, Focus, Vritra, and Mossy Oak**

 **Merida- Hurricane, Espera, Smaug, and Twilight**

 **Rapunzel- Kiki, Aceso, Sugar Sweet, and Afareru**

 **Flynn- Solar Snow, Auket, Blast & Burn, and Tsunami**

 **Tip- Clearwing, Sherlock, and Chidori**

 **Oh- Lionheart and Uzu**

 **Quasimodo- Razermaw, Aclum, Leatherjaw, Stoorworm, and Slugnut**

 **Esmerelda- Silversky, Alelind, Sirensong, and Sunset**

 **Phoebus- Windcrush, Slugna, Armadole, and Jeruth**

 **Clopin- Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo**

 **I know there are several dragons missing (Lennalth, Mooncatcher, Ortinbas, and Amir Gaoul) but these dragons are my "Bonded" dragons and they are special dragons, so they are unavailable to the others.**

* * *

 **Tusker(m)- Titan Screaming Death**

 **Clearwing(f) & Sherlock(m)- Adult Deadly Nadders**

 **Yuki & Yuka(f)- Teen Groncicles**

 **Stoorworm(m)- Adult Whispering Death**

 **Lennalth(f) & Solar Snow(m)- Adult Sand Wraiths**

 **Leatherjaw(m)- Adult Gronkle**

 **Sunset(f)- Adult Fireworm Queen**

 **Blast & Burn(m)- Adult Zippleback**

 **Esen(f) & Firefog(m)- Adult Smothering Smokebreathers**

 **Smaug(m) & Twilight(f)- Adult Monstrous Nightmares**

 **Silversky(f)- Titan Razerwhip**

 **Adelind(m) Adult Razorwhip**

 **Sirensong(f)- Adult Deathsong**

 **Pharaoh(m)- Adult Woolly Howl**

 **Vritra(f)- Adult Raincutter**

 **Espera(f)- Titan Skrill**

 **Mossy Oak(m)- Adult Snafflefang**

 **Aclum(f)- Adult Armorwing**

 **Aceso(f)- Teen Prickleboggle**

 **Focus(m)- Adult Hobblegrunt**

 **Hurricane(f)- Adult Typhoomerang**

 **Uzu(f)- Adult Tide Glider**

 **Tsunami(m)- Adult Thunderdrum**

 **Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo(f)- Adult Speed Stinger Pack**

 **Windcrush(m)- Adult grapple Grounder**

 **Chidori(m)- Adult Shockjaw**

 **Mooncatcher(f)- Titan Flightmare**

 **Kiki(f)- Adult Scuttleclaw**

 **Slugnut(m)-Adult Hotburple**

 **Jokel Frosti(m)- Adult Snow Wraith**

 **Jeruth(f)- Adult Rumblehorn**

 **Sugar Sweet(f)- Teen Sweet Death**

 **Slugna(m)- Adult Moldruffle**

 **Ortinbras(f)- Adult Singetail**

 **Armadole(m)- Adult Eruptodon**

 **Amir Gaoul(m)- Titan Stormcutter**

 **Afkareru(f)- Adult Sliquifier**

 **Frostheart(f)- Teen Shivertooth**

 **Phantom(m)- Teen Changewing**

 **Psykhe(f)- Adult Sliver Phantom**

 **Auket(f)- Teen Scauldron**

 **Razermaw(m)- Baby Boneknapper**

 **Lionheart(m)- Baby Terrible Terror**


	7. Chapter 6 HTTYD

**I AM A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING. I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've had so much going on in school and trying to find a job for summer. My school work is pilled up with a entrepreneurship presentation project, a biology power point on whooping cough, a 5 page English paper, and as well as finals and trying to find a barn to ride at for summer and so far having no luck. I don't know when the chapter will be posted but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for your patience,**

 **Spirit of Aura**

* * *

"... What... was that?" Emma coward, hiding behind Jack. Aura sighed.

"That was a Queen, much like our Bewilderbeast, though while there is only one king, there can be multiple Queen nests." The White King growled, causing Aura's head to shoot up, looking at him. "Well my king, that was some carefully chosen words."

"What did he say?" Merida asked.

"Um... I cannot repeat those words."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

 _ **Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**_

 **ASTRID (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off)**

 **No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**

 ** _She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Let's find your dad.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

 ** _Astrid eyes him, incredulous._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

 _ **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Yes.**

Aura hummed. "Yep, definitely a Hufflepuff."

Everyone looks at the aura user.

"Huffle-what?"

"Hufflepuff. It's one of the four houses of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She paused and looked at Frollo. The judge was livid hearing that there was a school for magic. "The other three are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"...Okay, but what does this have to do with me." Hiccup asked.

"Each house has a specific set of traits. Gryffindor is the house of bravery, nerve, chivalry, courage, and daringness. Ravenclaw the house of intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, and acceptance. Slytherin the house of resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, self-preservation, fraternity, and cleverness. And lastly, Hufflepuff the house of dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, unafraid of toil, and loyalty. I, myself, am in Hufflepuff."

She paused for a breath.

"Hiccup represents all of these element, while he also has some Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor traits, he is mostly a Hufflepuff."

"Alright Princess. If Hic's a Hufflepuff, then what am I?" Jack asked.

"Slytherin hands down. After the movie I can get everyone else sorted into the house they're in."

 ** _Astrid's taken aback._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Then what do we do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Okay.**

 ** _Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for kidnapping me.**

 ** _Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She HUGS Hiccup._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **That's for, everything else.**

"Aw. Is Astrid's soft side showing?"

 ** _In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his arms, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him._ **

**HICCUP**

 **What are you looking at?**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 ** _The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event._ **

**STOICK (aloud to the crowd)**

 **Well, I can show my face in public again.**

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL)**

 **If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

"That makes me feel so much better. Good to know you had so much faith in me."

 **(BEAT)**

 **But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

 ** _ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

 ** _CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Be careful with that dragon.**

"Aw. You do care."

"Jack, be quiet."

"Yes Princess."

 **HICCUP (re: the roaring crowd)**

 **It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

 **ASTRID (WORRIED)**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **HICCUP**

 **Put an end to this.**

Toothless whimpered, worried about his friend.

 ** _She eyes him, dubious._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I have to try.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

"Knock on wood."

 **ASTRID (GRIM)**

 **I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

 ** _Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches._ **

**GOBBER**

 **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

"Not a chance."

 ** _Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring._ **

**_ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 ** _Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger._ **

**STOICK (MUTTERED)**

 **Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

"Any other Viking would have, except Valka. You would be classified as a crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

"Well at least I'm not boring."

 ** _Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath._ **

**HICCUP**

 **I'm ready.**

 _ **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...**_

 _ **Beat.**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.**_

The Boov 'eeped' and promptly fainted.

 _ **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.**_

 _ **ON STOICK, also confused.**_

 **STOICK**

 **What is he doing?**

 ** _The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls._ **

Toothless hissed at the screen. "Easy bud. It's going to be okay."

"Define 'okay'?"

 **HICCUP (WHISPERED)**

 **It's okay. It's okay.**

 ** _The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET._ **

**_Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm not one of them.**

 ** _GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd._ **

**_ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down._ **

**STOICK**

 **Stop the fight.**

 **HICCUP**

 **No. I need you all to see this.**

 ** _The crowd gets restless._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

 **STOICK**

 **I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 _ **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**_

"HICCUP RUN!"

 _ **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**_

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS**

 ** _His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes._ **

"I've never been so glad that you are stuck in the cove, bud." Toothless whined, becoming antsy at watching as his friend in harms way.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway._ **

**STOICK**

 **Out of my way!**

 **ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through._ **

"Astrid what are you doing?!"

"Saving your butt."

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall._ **

"No. Please no. Toothless stay away." Hiccup cried.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The audience looked at Aura.

"What is?" Lucy asked.

"Toothless couldn't get out of the cove, even though his life depended on it."

Valka gasped. "He cares more about Hiccup that life itself."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him._ **

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts._ **

"Toothless, please stop!" Tears were in Hiccup's eyes. Toothless cooed, trying to comfort Hiccup.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Hiccup!**

 ** _She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it._ **

**STOICK**

 **This way!**

 ** _Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 _ **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it.**_

Hearing a hissing sound, Aura looked at Toothless, charging up a plasma blast. As he released it, Aura pulled up to shield the screen.

 _ **The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**_

Unknown to Hiccup, Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand in fright.

 **HICCUP (PANICKED)**

 **Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

 ** _The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid._ **

**VIKINGS**

 **Night Fury!**

 ** _Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Go! GO!**

 **VIKING**

 **Take it alive!**

 ** _Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Stoick no!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

 ** _The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick._ **

"P-please, stop! P-please, don't hurt him."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

 ** _Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless! STOP!**

 ** _He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces..._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NO!**

 ** _Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding._ **

**VIKING**

 **Get him!**

 ** _The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back._ **

**HICCUP (DESPERATE)**

 **No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

"I've always hated this part." Aura gripped her necklace as it glowed a gray-icy blue. Jack hugged her closer.

 ** _Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands._ **

**STOICK**

 **Put it with the others!**

"He's not an 'it'."

 _ **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**_

"Oh no."

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 _ **ON HICCUP** **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.**_

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**_

 **STOICK**

 **I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

"Wait, what signs?" Fishlegs asked.

"SH."

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad.**

 **STOICK**

 **We had a deal!**

 ** _Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle._ **

**HICCUP (FLUSTERED)**

 **I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

 **STOICK**

 **So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

"No wait just a moment! Hiccup was using his recourses. He was smart enough to use different methods." Esmerelda stated. Stoick looked down in shame.

 ** _He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words._ **

**HICCUP**

 **I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **STOICK**

 **The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

 **HICCUP**

 **He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

 **STOICK**

 **They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **HICCUP**

 **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

"No! Stop talking you idiot!" Hiccup yelled.

 **(BEAT)**

 **There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

 ** _Stoick HUFFS._ **

**STOICK**

 **-Their island?**

 ** _He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So you've been to the nest.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Did I say nest?**

 ** _Hiccup goes silent - he said too much._ **

**STOICK**

 **How did you find it?!**

 **HICCUP**

 **No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

 ** _Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 ** _Hiccup chases after him, panicked._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

 ** _He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**

 _ **Nothing.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

 ** _He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned._ **

**STOICK**

 **You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **You're not my son.**

 ** _Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated._ **

Pitch watched the crying boy with sympathy. A soft nicker caught his attention. Pitch looked at Onyx, his main Nightmare. The Nightmare looked at her master with pleading molten eyes. With a jerk of his head, the Nightmare trotted up to the boy, shrinking down to the size of a Terrible Terror. Nudging Hiccup gently with her thin muzzle, allowing the boy to cuddle her.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT)**

 **Ready the ships!**

 **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 ** _Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside._ **

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

 _ **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**_

 _ **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**_

 **STOICK**

 **Set sail!** **We head for Helheim's Gate.**

 _ **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead us home, Devil.**

 ** _ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave._ **

"I'm sorry, bud." Toothless nudged his rider as the nightmare nickered.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

 _ **ON HICCUP Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**_

 **ASTRID**

 **It's a mess.**

 ** _Hiccup doesn't respond._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

Hiccup glared at Astrid. "Thank you for summing that up."

 **HICCUP**

 **Thank you for summing that up.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Yep. The rest of us would have done it.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **So why didn't you?**

 ** _Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Why didn't you?**

 **HICCUP**

 **I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **ASTRID**

 **That's not an answer.**

 **HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE)**

 **Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

 **ASTRID**

 **Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

 **HICCUP (angry, loud)**

 **Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

"You said wouldn't" Phoebus said.

 **ASTRID**

 **You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

 **HICCUP (BLOWS UP)**

 **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **A BEAT.**

 **ASTRID**

 **First to ride one, though.**

 ** _Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **So...**

 **HICCUP (REALIZING)**

 **...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **I looked at him and I saw myself.**

 ** _Astrid turns to face the open sea._ **

**ASTRID**

 **I bet he's really frightened now.**

 **(PROVOKING)**

 **What are you going to do about it?**

 _ **Beat.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Probably something stupid.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Good. But you've already done that.**

 _ **Another beat.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Then something crazy.**

 ** _Astrid smiles._ **

**ASTRID**

 **That's more like it.**

"There's the Hiccup we all know and love."


	8. Chapter 8 HTTYD

**I'M ALIVE! I am so sorry for not updating in forever. Summers been a killer. I got a job at a barn near me and I'm there everyday all day. On top of that one of the horses have something called Proud Flesh and I had to look after him. If you're curious google it and if you have weak stomach I would advise against it. Also apparently I'm anemic... who knew right? It explains a lot though, like how I get random tired spells and lack of energy to do anything.**

* * *

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 _ **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**_

 _ **ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**_

Everyone gave an audible gulp.

 **STOICK**

 **Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

 ** _Shouts pour in from all directions._ **

**VIKING #1**

 **Here.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3**

 **On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4**

 **Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5**

 **Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6**

 **Haven't a clue.**

 ** _ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

"Good to know that you have faith in me, Gobber." Everyone paused and looked at Stoick.

"What?" A quick murmur of 'nothing's echoed around.

 **STOICK**

 **Find the nest and take it.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

 **STOICK**

 **Shhh.**

 _ **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**_

"Now would be a good time to turn around." Oh whimpered.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Step aside.**

 ** _Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements._ **

**_The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog._ **

**VIKING**

 **Bear to port.**

 ** _The order is called out from ship to ship._ **

**_CRUNCH!_ **

_**The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**_

"This place is so creepy." Rapunzel squeaked.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 _ **Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**_

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**

 **If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

 ** _Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It's me.**

Everyone laughed.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **I love this plan.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **You're crazy.**

 **(SULTRY)**

 **I like that.**

Only Aura heard the low growl coming from Merida.

 **ASTRID**

 **So? What is the plan?**

 ** _Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends._ **

**EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

 _ **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship.**_

 _ **A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**_

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

 ** _A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air._ **

**STOICK**

 **Stay low and ready your weapons.**

 ** _Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **We're here.**

 ** _Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog._ **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 ** _Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him._ **

**_ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him._ **

**ASTRID (CORRECTING)**

 **Uh-uh.**

 ** _Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **Wait! What are you...**

"Scared Snotlout?" Jack teased.

"NO!"

 **HICCUP**

 **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 ** _Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away._ **

"I got my own dragons." Snotlout whispered in awe, before a large grin plastered it's self to his face. "I GOT MY OWN DRAGON!"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **Where are you going?!**

 ** _Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box._ **

**HICCUP**

 **You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

 ** _The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly._ **

Each dragons looked at the chosen riders.

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON**

 _ **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand.**_

 _ **STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**_

 **STOICK**

 **When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

 **GOBBER**

 **In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

 ** _Stoick TURNS to face the men._ **

**STOICK**

 **No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 _ **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.**_

 _ **A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts)**

 ** _In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Is that it?**

 ** _Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades._ **

**VIKINGS (Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **We've done it!**

 ** _Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks._ **

A loud _snap_ sound along with a screech reached everyone's ears.

"FFFFF-EEEERRRRRR! DEAR SWEET LOKI!" Aura screech clutching her mouth.

"What did you do?" Emma asked. Aura removed her hands and stuck out her bleeding tongue.

"Shet eafing, caufse of fou! (Stress eating, cause of you)" Aura went back to clutching her mouth, pointing to the bucket of popcorn in her lap.

"You must have bit it really hard." Aura sent a glare at Bunny.

 **STOICK**

 **This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

 ** _The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Get clear!**

 ** _The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Beard of Thor...what is that?**

"A true demon."

 **STOICK (AGHAST)**

 **Odin help us.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Catapults!**

 ** _The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions._ **

**VIKING #3**

 **Get to the ships!**

 **STOICK**

 **No! NO!**

 ** _The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Heh. Smart, that one.**

 ** _Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer._ **

**STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN)**

 **I was a fool.**

"You finally realize that?" Clopin deadpanned.

 ** _The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **Right.**

 **(turns to the others)**

 **Everybody to the far side of the island!**

 _ **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**_

 **STOICK**

 **Gobber, go with the men.**

Aura glanced down at her pendent, watching its color change from black to green to brown, all mixing together. She looked at Hiccup, who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

 **GOBBER**

 **I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

 _ **Stoick grabs him.**_

 **STOICK (EMPHATIC)**

 **I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

 ** _Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Then I can double that time.**

 ** _Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face._ **

**STOICK**

 **HERE!**

 **GOBBER**

 **NO, HERE!**

"I can see where Hiccup gets his recklessness from."

 ** _It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Fight me!**

 **STOICK**

 **No, me!**

 ** _The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when..._ **

**_KABLAM!_**

 ** _A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist._ **

"YEAH!"

"I look so cool!"

"I look better!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No-!"

"Shush."

 ** _GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

 ** _The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

 **HICCUP**

 **Up, let's move it!**

 ** _The dragons climb past the Red Death._ **

**_ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

Hiccup huffed.

 _ **Stoick is speechless.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.**

 **(MORE)**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See.**

 **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

 **HICCUP (EXASPERATED)**

 **Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

"Please, for once."

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah!**

 ** _Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **Bride of Grendel!**

"You've read Beowulf?" Aura asked. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't we have." Tuffnut stated.

"I didn't even know you could read."

 ** _The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

 ** _ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships._ **

**HICCUP**

 **There!**

 ** _He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID)**

 **Go help the others!**

 ** _She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks._ **

"Come in hurry!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

Toothless whines. Why did his rider have to be so reckless?

 _ **He gets to work on the chains.**_

 _ **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**_

"Oh dear Odin!" Valka shrieked.

"What?"

"They're on dragons!"

 **SNOTLOUT**

 **It's working.**

 ** _The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **Yeah! It's working.**

Everyone face palmed.

 ** _PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **Agghh! Fishlegs'**

 ** _Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion._ **

**FISHLEGS**

 **I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

 ** _He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop..._ **

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**

 **I'm okay!**

 ** _... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs._ **

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE)**

 **Less okay.**

Everyone let out a snort of laughter.

 ** _BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer..._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **I can't miss!**

 ** _... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole._ **

"I love that game!" Jamie laughed.

"What game?" Quasi asked.

"Whack-a-mole."

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

 **What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

 ** _Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics._ **

**ASTRID**

 **Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 ** _Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **Whoa!**

 ** _ON THE GROUND The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing..._ **

_**HICCUP** **Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see...**_

"LOOK OUT!"

 _ **THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**_

 _ **UNDERWATER Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**_

 ** _STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock._ **

"Stoick." Valka whispered looking at her husband.

 **HICCUP (OVERWHELMED)**

 **Dad...**

 ** _Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick._ **

_**BOOM!**_

 _ **In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS -Let's go.'**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You got it, bud.**

 ** _Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm._ **

**STOICK**

 **Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK**

 **You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCUP**

 **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

 ** _They exchange smiles._ **

**STOICK**

 **I'm proud to call you my son.**

Hiccup and Stoick share a proud look.

 ** _Hiccup beams, taken aback._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Thanks dad.**

 ** _Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches. IN THE AIR Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude._ **

"Alright! Let's go!" The crowd cheered.

 **ASTRID**

 **He's up!**

 ** _She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other._ **

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

 **Get Snotlout out of there!**

 ** _IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other._ **

**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT**

 **I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

"Guys same dragon!"

 _ **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 **Hey! Let me drive!**

 ** _The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed._ **

**TUFFNUT**

 **I can't believe that worked.**

"You didn't know that would work?! I could have died!"

 _ **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**_

 **GOBBER**

 **Night Fury! Get down!**

 ** _IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless._ **

**HICCUP**

 **Did you get her?**

 ** _Toothless grunts._ **

**_ON THE GROUND They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds._ **

**ASTRID (BREATHLESS)**

 **Go.**

 ** _IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher._ **

**HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

 ** _Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed._ **

_**KABLAM!**_

Eye's widen at the power of the blast.

 ** _Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew._ **

**_ON THE GROUND The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend. IN THE AIR Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Do you think that did it?**

 ** _Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight._ **

"Y-yeah Hic. I think it did." Jack stuttered.

Pitch growled. This was not the fear he wanted.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Well, he can fly.**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings. ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks._ **

**TEENS**

 **Woohoo! Yeah!**

 _ **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.**_

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

"Smart lad." Fergus commented.

 ** _Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on bud!**

 ** _The Red Death follows, closing in fast._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (hearing the gas)**

 **Here it comes!**

 **BLAST!**

 _ **They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**_

"Does anyone know the shot limit for a Night Fury?" Tip asked.

"6 to 8 depending on the power but there has been more that with Toothless." Aura replied.

 _ **IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Watch out!**

 ** _The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged._ **

"NO!"

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

 ** _He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**

The dragon throw their own insults.

 ** _Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

 ** _The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes._ **

Blood was pounding in everyone's ears.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Hold, Toothless.**

 ** _The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **NOW!**

 ** _Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first._ **

"Not fireproof on the inside."

 ** _It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No. No.**

The children cry, guardians stare in shock, boov pass out, and the rest huddle around Hiccup protectively.

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both._ **

_**ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**_

Silence filled the area until Aura was yanked out of her seat. A furious Stoick griping her shirt. "IS THIS WHY YOU BROUGHT US HEAR? TO WATCH MY SON DIE?"

Aura stared calmly at him. "The movie is not over, Stoick." She gently grasped his hands, letting a ripple of little surge through his body. Slowly his released his grip and sighed, before sitting down.

"What did you do?" Pitch asked.

"Calming aura."

* * *

 **The biting of the tongue really happen and it hurt like a mother. I was eating dinner with my family, bit it and had to continue to bite it so I wouldn't cuss in front of my mom. Now I have a tooth sized hole in my tongue. I can't even whistle for the horses it hurts so much.**


	9. Chapter 9 HTTYD

**Hello readers! I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible seeing as there is only about 1,500 words. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISSOLVE TO: _A whiteout of ash. And through it comes..._**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

 ** _Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup!? Son!?**

Many started crying, including Merida who tried to hide it.

 ** _Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE)**

 **Hiccup.**

 ** _He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh son...I did this...**

 ** _Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **I'm so sorry...**

Toothless cooed softly.

 ** _Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Hiccup.**

 ** _He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **He's alive!**

 **(** **TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You brought him back alive!**

Many started cheering and crying. any to everyone's surprise Merida grabbed Hiccup and laid a quick peck on his cheek. Hiccup look at her in shock as a florescent red bloomed on their cheeks.

"My OTP is real!" Aura squeaked.

 ** _The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY)**

 **Thank you... for saving my son.**

 ** _Gobber looks Hiccup up and down._ **

**GOBBER**

 **Well, you know... most of him.**

"What does he mean by 'most of him'?" Quasi asked.

 ** _Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward..._ **

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

 ** _CLOSE ON HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes._ **

**HICCUP (GROGGY)**

 **Oh, hey Toothless.**

 ** _Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup._ **

"You are just too cute Toothless."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-**

 ** _Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP._**

The males in the room wince.

 ** _He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **I'm in my house.**

 **(re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited)**

 **You're in my house.**

"Good observation, lad." Gobber laughed. Hiccup stuck his tongue out.

 _ **Toothless** **TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

Stoick laughed, "Of course I do."

Toothless warbled before hitting Hiccup with his tail.

 ** _Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED)**

 **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

 _ **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**_

"What? What is it?"

 _ **ON THE BARE FLOOR His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**_

"Oh lad." Gobber whispered in shock.

"What are you so shocked about? You lost several limbs."

"That wasn't until my 20s Hiccup."

"...Oh..."

 _ **Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Okay...okay...**

 ** _... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Thanks bud.**

 ** _Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door._**

"Look bud, we match." Toothless cooed sadly. He didn't want his friend to loose a leg.

 ** _Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

 ** _Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back._ **

**SNOTLOUT**

 **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

 _ **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which:** **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape.**_

 _ **Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**_

Valka let out a sobbed. This was real. Dragons and Vikings living in peace.

 **HICCUP**

 **I knew it. I'm dead.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

 **STOICK**

 **No, but you gave it your best shot.**

 ** _He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village._ **

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **So? What do you think?**

"I don't have any words."

 ** _Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice._ **

**VIKING #1**

 **Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

 ** _They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome._ **

**VIKING #2**

 **Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

 **VIKING #3**

 **It's great to see you up and about.**

 **STOICK (SWEETLY)**

 **Turns out all we needed was a little more of...**

 **(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)**

 **... this.**

 **HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG)**

 **You just gestured to all of me.**

The children giggles softly.

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 **Well. Most of you.**

 ** _Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly._ **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg)**

 **That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?**

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup laughed.

"I'd expect nothing less, lad."

 **HICCUP (bittersweet, coming to TERMS)**

 **I might make a few tweaks.**

 ** _Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble._ **

**ASTRID**

 **That's for scaring me.**

 **HICCUP (PROTESTING)**

 **What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...**

 ** _She grabs him aggressively... then hugs him. Hoots and hollers follow._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **... could get used to it.**

 ** _Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail. GOBBER Welcome home. Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight._ **

**VIKING**

 **Night Fury, get down!**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You're such a over grown cat."

 ** _Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin. CLOSE ON CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves._ **

**_CUT BACK TO REVEAL... Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position._ **

**HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS)**

 **You ready?**

 ** _Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **This... is Berk.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**

"Haha! You're welcome!"

 ** _They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

 ** _Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**

 _ **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY)**

 **... dragons.**

 **FADE TO WHITE**

* * *

 **The next movie is going to be How To Train Your Dragon 2 and then Hunchback of Notre Dame. But first an intermission chapter.**


	10. intermission

**Sssooo… My life has been absolute crazy and I've barely had time to breath. I didn't go back to collage, I got a horse, a sweet heart she is. Got a job to pay for said horse, as well as working at the barn to help pay board. So I don't know how long it will take me to update future chapters. I'll try my hardest, but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

The crowd clapped as the credits rolled.

"Alright everyone that's the end of the first movie, we-" The doors opened and a bipedal canine-like rushed in.

"Oh Lucario."

"They are ready, My Lady." He spoke.

"Oh good. And will you stop it with 'My lady'!" Aura sighed.

"Of course My Lady." Aura groaned before turning back to everyone.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Jamie asked shock.

"Yes Jamie. This is a very old friend of mine, but he has never gotten to calling me by my name." She shot a glare at Lucario.

"To do so would be disrespectful, My Lady."

"Just sent them in, Lucario."

"Right away, My Lady." Lucario went back through the doors. Aura turned to them.

"Ya might want to back up." Eyes widen as the room started to shake and a tsunami of dragons crashed through the door and onto Aura. The crowd winced as a muffed 'ow' was heard from below the pile. They watched as Aura slowing pulled herself from mountain of dragons, brushing herself off.

"As you can see they are a little bit hyper today. Now anyone interested in training a dragon step up," Jack, Emma, Merida, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tip, Oh, Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Clopin and a hesitant Pitch stepped up. "Now as strange as it may be, I need all of you to close your eyes. The dragons will choose the riders." The did as told and waited. The others watched as each dragon slowly choose their rider. Minutes passed and all the dragons sat patiently in front out their chosen.

"Now open your eyes." Once again they did as told, seeing their chosen dragons.

For Jack, five dragon sat in font of him. A bright blue Snow Wraith named funny enough after him, Jokel Frosti. A tri-colored Woolly Howl named Pharaoh. A pink Shivertooth named Frostheart, and finally the Groncicles twins Yuki and Yuka.

Emma was next, looking at the four dragons. Phantom, a green and black Changewing, sat happily in front. Focus, a pale blue and purple Hobblegrunt, was next. Followed by Vritra, and dark purple and green Raincutter. Lastly, Mossy Oak, a bright green Snafflefang.

With Merida, four dragons also sat there for her. Hurricane, a dark blur and pale green Typhoomerang, a purple Skrill called Espera and the duel colored Nightmare twins Smaug and Twilight.

For Flynn, a silver Sand Wraith named Solar Snow, a rainbow colored Scauldren named Auket, a red and yellow Zippleback named Blast & Burn, and the last was deep blue Thunderdrum named Tsunami.

Next was Rapunzel. A cream colored Scuttleclaw called Kiki, a bright green and pink Prickleboggle called Aceso, a pink Sweet Death called Sugar Sweet, and lastly a blue and yellow Sliquifier called Afkareru.

Tip was up with three dragons. A teal Shockjaw called Chidori, a black and blue Nadder called Sherlock and a silver and ice blue Nadder call Clearwing.

For Oh, a tiny green and yellow Terror named Lionheart and a purple and cream Tide Glider named Uzu.

Quasimodo happily opened his eyes looking at the dragons in front of him. A purple and silver Armorwing named Aclum, a brown and green Gronkle named Leatherjaw, a tan and gray Whispering Death named Stoorworm, a orange Hotburple named Slugnut, and a baby red and teal Bonenapper named Razermaw.

Esmerelda was blessed with twin Razorwhips, Silversky and Adelind a green and teal Deathsong named Sirensong, and a bright pink and orange Fireworm Queen named Sunset.

Phoebus was next with a silver and blue Grapple Grounder named Windcrush, a indigo Moldruffle named Slugna, a lime green and yellow Eruptodon named Armadole, and pink, blue and yellow Rumblehorn named Jerith.

Clopin stared at the pack of Speed Stingers. Blue the sky blue and teal leader. Followed by the deep green and teal Charlie, a light green and teal Delta and lastly the brown and teal Echo.

Lastly, Pitch with a silver and lilac Silver Phantom named Psykhe, the black and gray Screaming Death named Tusker, a teal and black as well as a red and teal Smothering Smokebreathers respectively named Esen and Firefog.

"Now that everyone has met your dragons, takes some time to get to know them." Aura shooed them off.

"I never thought I'd ever see a Screaming Death." Valka approached in awe, looked at the said dragon as it curled around Pitch.

"Tusker and I never really bonded. While he can become rather protective of me, we've never really clicked. I'm glad he finally found someone to bond with." A smile graced her face as she watch the dragons. Her eyes fell onto Quasimodo, who looks slightly unsure of himself. Excusing her self she made her way over, sitting down next to him.

"Is everything alright, Quasi?" She asked.

"Y-Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." Quasi sighed.

"It's alright, ya know," He looked at her, "To question your dragons judgement, but they chose you for a reason. They saw something in you that is hidden just below the surface."

He still looked uncertain. "While they might not be the most attractive dragons to look at and can be kinda scary. They are loyal to a fault. Slugnut and Leathermaw, were one of the first dragons I hatch. Stoorworm, I found burrowing under Berk after a giant hole appeared at the edge of the village. Aclum, I rescued her from dragon hunters, she has a few scars but don't let that distract you from her big heart. Finally, little Razermaw, he only hatched a few days ago and already causing trouble." Aura placed a gentle hand on Quasi's arm, with a smile. A large smile graced Quasi's face, letting Razermaw climb into his lap.

Aura hopped up. "Don't worry to much, everything will be fine." She turned to the rest to the audience, who were chatting happily with each other.

"Alright everyone! I hope you had a nice break. Now it's time for the next movie, so please return to your seat!"


End file.
